Sjabloon:Update:Nomad’s Requiem
Soul Wars has a dark underbelly that Nomad would rather you didn’t see. His disappearances have become more and more frequent of late, and each time he returns looking...different. It seems he has been working on something with dangerous implications for the whole of RuneScape, and there is a chance – but only a chance – that you can stop it. Our second Grandmaster quest is wildly different from While Guthix Sleeps; instead of searching the world for answers, Nomad’s Requiem is set wholly beneath Soul Wars. Don’t be foolish enough to think that this makes it less challenging, however. Indeed, expect quite the opposite: this quest is densely packed with intricate puzzles, punishing environments and at least one battle that will push you harder than almost any other on RuneScape, whatever combat level you’ve reached. You have been warned! Those who persevere and complete this quest will be rewarded with Zeal Points (among other things), which are stored at Soul Wars and can be spent in your own time. Zeal Points can be traded in for varying amounts of XP in any combat skill (except Summoning), Slayer XP, charms to train Summoning, or a pet Slayer creature. For a more detailed explanation of how Zeal Points work, check out the Soul Wars rewards on the Knowledge Base. Mod Rathe RuneScape Content Developer Samenvatting Where to start Nomad's Requiem: *Speak to Zimberfizz at Soul Wars. Requirements to complete Nomad's Requiem: *King's Ransom (including the Knight Waves) *75 Magic *70 Prayer *66 Mining *65 Hunter *60 Construction *Must have fully completed the Soul Wars tutorial *Must have completed at least one game of Soul Wars (win, lose or draw) *Having very high (85+) stats in all combat disciplines is advised, unless you’re particularly good at combat Ander nieuws We have improved how Zeal earned from playing Soul Wars is cashed in. If when spending 10 or 100 Zeal you gain a level in your chosen skill, then your new level will be taken into account as soon as it is earned, and the remainder of the 10 or 100 Zeal will be applied based on your new level. Remember that if you spend 100 Zeal at a time, you receive a 10% bonus to any XP gained, so now it is better than ever to save up your Zeal. We've adjusted the apparent lag when using your inventory and clicking and dragging items around. This also means you won't drop the wrong item selected if you'd clicked too fast. Additionally, a slot will not remain highlighted when it shouldn't. The tooltip description for the Soul Split curse has been corrected to reflect the actual amount of hitpoints restored. You can now set an option to not offer the ability to switch between prayers and curses when recharging your Prayer at an altar. A few altars originally left out, including the ones found in the God Wars Dungeon, now offer this switching facility. We've added a huge amount of drop sounds to items. It's a nice little feature that should let you realise if you've dropped something by accident that you didn’t mean to. The Christmas 2009 holiday event has now been removed from the game. Categorie:Updates